Kamen Rider Build
Kamen Rider Build (also known as The American Version of Kamen Rider Build) Is a Live Action TV series. Edited by Steve Wang and Frank Oz and Produced by SIC (Super Imagonative Chogokin) the show was based in Japan It aired in 2018 then it was in 2019 It Starts as Sento Kiryu Met Ryuga Banjo a Fugitive He Joins Him To Retrive the Pandora Box Then Kazumi Sawatari Will Fight The Evil Kamen Rider Rogue (Gentoku Himuro) Then He Joins Him as Well While Fighting the Evil Alien Evolto to Save the Earth Pilot The Show Takes Place in Martian Expidition to Retrive the Pandora Box Scientist Sento Kiryu (Darren Espanto) Is Working in the Cafe With Misora Isurugi (Nancy Jewel Mcdonnie) and His Father Sochi Isurugi (Will Friedle) While Hearing that Fugitive Ryuga Banjou (Leo Howard) has escaped With The Cross Z Dragon and the Dragon Full Bottle He Gains the Ability to Transform into Kamen Rider Cross-Z While Along The Way They Met The Hokuto Three Crows and Their Leader Kazumi Sawatari (Reuben Langdon) Then Gentoku (David Hayter) Was Suspended From East High Because He Was Night Rogue He Transformed Into Kamen Rider Rogue and Taken on the Three Riders then Evol Destroyed Remocon Bros (Brandon Soo Hoo) Naraki Utsumi (Joey Bragg) Worked For Evolto By Becoming Kamen Rider Mad Rogue Now The Kamen Riders To Keep The Earth Safe from Evol Characters Team Build Sento Kiryu '(Played by Darren Espanto) - Sento is A Scientist and the Protagonist of the Series He Uses the Build Driver with The Rabbit and Tank Bottles to Become Kamen Rider Build His Rabbit Leg In the Build Suit Allows Him To Jump In High Air and Fight In Combat in Rabbit Tank Form. 'Ryuga Banjo (Played by Leo Howard) - Ryuga is A Fugitive and the Sidekick of the Series Who Becomes Kamen Rider Cross-Z With The Cross Z Dragon and The Dragon Full Bottle With The Build Driver and His Weapon The Beat Closer as His Weapon Sometimes He Jokes Around With Sento He Also Got Possesed by Evol Kazumi Sawatari (Played by Reuben Langdon) - Kazumi Is Resident from Hokuto and the Leader of the Hokuto Three Crows In the Early Stages of War He Was Given the Sclashdriver and Robot Sclashjelly to transform into Kamen Rider Grease He Aided the two Kamen Riders in the Fight Agianst Evol Gentoku Himuro (Played by David Hayter) - Gentoku is the Former Head of the Touto Institude of Advance Mastery Physics and Briefly Took Over the Role of Prime Minister He Had the Transteam Gun to Turn Into Night Rogue Then He Was Expelled He Got the Sclash Driver Just Like Kazumi With The Crocodile Crack Fullbottle To Transform into Kamen Rider Rogue He Joined the Riders in The Fight Agianst Evol Alies Misora Isurugi (Played by Nancy Jewel Mcdonnie) - Misora is the Daughter of Soichi and Partner of Sento She Became Sento's Boyfriend Sawa Takigawa '(Played by Gabby Douglas) - Sawa Is Sento's Friend and at Touto Physics she Saw Banjo in a Disguse '''Takumi Katsuagri '(Played by JM De Guzman) - Sento's Twin Counterpart from Him He Is A Devil Scientist Who Made Project Build He Looked Like Satou Taro '''Vilians Evolto/Soichi Isurugi (Played by Will Friedle and voiced by Lee Tockar) - Soichi Is The Owner of the Cafe and Father Of Misora and Sento He Makes Jokes as Comic Relif But When He Got Possessed By Evolto He Became Kamen Rider Evol With The Evol Driver Cobra and Rider System Bottles To Destroy Earth Rai Waisho (Played by Tenzing Norgay Trainor) -Rai is Fu's Brother He Has The Gear Engine Bottle and Nebula Steam Gun To Transform Into Engine Bros Fu Waisho (Played by Brandon Soo Hoo) - Fu Is Rai's Brother He Has The Gear Remocon Bottle and Nebula Steam Gun to Transform Into Remocon Bros. Nariaki Utsumi (Played by Joey Bragg) - Utsumi Is The Second In Command of Gentoku In The Institude Since Namba Was Destroyed He Worked For Evolto and Became Kamen Rider Mad Rogue to Serve Him as Well Help Him Destroy Earth Suit Artwork Team Build ' KRBu-Buildrabbittank.png|Kamen Rider Build KRBu-Crossz.png|Kamen Rider Cross-Z KRBu-Grease.png|Kamen Rider Grease KRBu-Rogue.png|Kamen Rider Rogue KRBu-Buildrabbittanksparkling.png|Rabbit Tank Sparkling KRBu-Buildrabbittankhazard.png|Black Hazard KRBu-Buildrabbitrabbit.png|Rabbit Rabbit KRBu-Buildtanktank.png|Tank Tank KRBu-Buildgenius.png|Build Genius KRBu-Crosszcharge.png|Cross-Z Charge KRBu-Greatcrossz.png|Great Cross-Z KRBu-Crosszmagma.png|Cross-Z Magma KRBu-Greaseblizzard.png|Grease Blizard KRBu-Buildrabbittank.png|Rabbit Tank (Takumi Katsuagri) The Vilians and Monsters' BLD-BloodStalk.png|Blood Stalk KRBu-Night_Rogue.png|Night Rogue KRBu-Evolcobra Phase1.png|Kamen Rider Evol KRBu-Engine_Bros.png|Engine Bros KRBu-Remocon_Bros.png|Remocon Bros KRBu-Madrogue.png|Kamen Rider Mad Rogue Repsac's Monster Form.png|Evolto's Monster Form KRBu-Buildrabbittank.png|Another Build (Shinobu Katsuagri) KRBu-CD_Lost_Smash.png|Vernage KRBu-Stretch_Smash.png|Stretch Smash Cast * Darren Espanto as Sento Kiryu * JM De Guzman as Takumi Katsuagri * Leo Howard as Ryuga Banjo * Nancy Jewel Mcdonnie as Misora Isurugi * Gabby Douglas as Sawa Takigawa * Reuben Langdon as Kazumi Sawatari * David Hayter as Gentoku Himuro * Will Friedle as Soichi Isurugi/Blood Stalk * Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Rai Waisho/Engine Bros * Brandon Soo Hoo as Fu Waisho/Remocon Bros * Joey Bragg as Nariaki Utsumi/Kamen Rider Mad Rogue * Kathy Christopherson as Yoshiko Tajimi Voice Cast * Lee Tockar as the voice of Evolto/Kamen Rider Evol * Johnny Yong Bosch and David Kaye as the voice of Hellbros * Jessica DiCicco as the voice of Vernage/CD Smash * Ezra Weisz as the voice of Stretch Smash * Brian Drummond as the voice of Strong Smash Movies * Kamen Rider Build: Be The One * [https://disneyfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Build_NEW_WORLD:_Kamen_Rider_Cross-Z Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Cross-Z] Category:TV Series Category:Disney XD Series Category:CGI Series Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Dark Horror Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi Category:2019 Category:Live Shows Category:Disney TV Shows